


You Called?

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Space AU, Video Chat, alternate universe – future time, cadet!eren, futuristic AU, it’s like space skype sex, kind of, pilot!Levi, riren – freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: After eight months since the latest mission into deep space was launched, Eren finally received word that his husband would be having a night off from the battle front. So naturally, he makes a booty call.Kinktober Day 18: masturbation





	You Called?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's another space AU. I don't know why, you'd have to ask my brain but good luck there o_o

 

Eight months. Eight long months Eren had been waiting, sighing his wistful little heart out in apartment 2136 every evening that he went without hearing from his partner. Levi tried to comm. in as often as possible. Life on the front lines of deep space advancement efforts didn’t leave a whole lot of free time for personal calls, though.

Deep space was a son of a bitch. For a whole lot of nothingness stretching on and on into infinite darkness, there were a lot of unsavoury critters out there. Just loitering in sub-zero conditions. Anomalies of nature with a personal hatred of anything that lived and breathed in their territory.

And there, in the thick of the advancement and eradication force, was Levi. Somewhere out there in cold, empty space. Fighting for the safety of the outlying worlds that lingered too close to danger.

Levi was a pilot. Damned good one, too. He flew one of the tiny, streamlined fighter crafts designed to take out the beastly threats of deep space at high speeds. A Captain of his very own squad, Levi was well renowned. That was good, it meant he was good at his job and Eren didn’t have to worry quite as much when his husband went on missions. But it was also bad, because Levi went on almost every mission that came up.

He was out there, needed and fighting for peace.

And Eren was still stuck in training.

It would be some years still before Eren was allowed to apply for the Scouting Legion, let alone attempt to qualify for Levi’s squad. Hell, Eren was still in the whole boot camp stage. Up at five every weekday, at the training grounds by six, and not home again until six or even seven if someone gave attitude and got the whole troop in shit. Still, Eren didn’t mind it. At least he had a routine. Various training throughout the weekdays, with the occasional meet-up of friends for a drink or a friendly vent about boot camp. The weekends were free days for everyone, as no one, not even the tight-assed military, would make slaves out of their own people. Turns out that sort of thing didn’t go over well.

And so Eren found himself rolling around his apartment of a Saturday night, waiting with anxious hope for the tell-tale beep of his comm. to go off. Finally, after all this time, the Scouts were taking a break from the battle front. Things were going over well and the Garrison had finally arrived with reinforcements, so it was their turn to take on the brunt of the fighting while Scout troops got to rotate out for a couple of days of recovery.

Levi had sent a message to the apartment throughout the week, promising that he would be free to video call over the weekend. It had been the exact kind of pick-me-up that Eren had needed. Coming home to that message playing back over his comm.’s speakers had all but made Eren jump for joy.

Which left Eren where he was now. Restless to hear Levi’s voice and trying to while away the rest of the time until he’d get to talk to his husband.

The telescreen had been switched to long-range broadcast all day. Eren had even spent a good hour cleaning the screen to levels that even Levi might have been proud of, simply because nothing was going to spoil Eren’s night tonight. Least of all dust. Oh no. Eren wanted to enjoy every last pixel of the high-definition screen that would show him his husband.

Only a couple of hours to go now.

Eren frowned to himself.

He wondered just how long the hot water would last if he jumped in the shower now and scrubbed until he heard the comm. go off?

With a shrug, Eren scrambled for the bathroom. At the very least, Levi would be pleased if Eren was presentable to his standards.

Eren would have to hide the water bill for that month, though.

 

 

1:15AM the clock informed Levi when he finally made it back to his quarters after the long day of debriefing and check-ups in the medical bay. He had a full bill of health. And thank God for that, too. Christ knew what would happen if he’d had to be benched from the fight for more than the week he’d been given of mandatory leisure time. The troops would have thrown a fit.

But at least, Levi thought, having a week off would give him a chance to reassure the no-doubt anxious husband of his waiting back home.

More than the hurried “hi, honey, I’m alive”’s that Levi had to make do with during the busier times. No, tonight they’d planned to have a proper face-to-face chat.

And Levi couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked forward to something so much.

It was already so late by the time he got back to his quarters that Levi forewent his usual habit of showering immediately upon arrival, heading instead for the desk by his bed. Attached to the wall just above it was his own private telescreen.

Hoping that Eren was still up, Levi activated the screen and instructed it to dial home.

“Call Eren Ackerman; P3X126, Trost District 4, apartment 2136.”

“ _Establishing secure link. Please state the reason for your call._ ”

“Personal.”

“ _Forwarding call. Dialling._ ”

Levi didn’t bother sitting down, listening to the dialling tone while he began to remove his gear. He might as well try ad be somewhat presentable for this. Or at least less formal. Levi adjusted the settings on his uniform so that he could physically remove it, tugging off plates of external armour and laser-proofed thermal layering that hid beneath. His boots came off and Levi was left to pad about his quiet little room in nothing but a simple undershirt and briefs. Probably a little too casual, Levi thought wryly. He pulled on a pair of loose shorts that the raven normally wore to bed. That would have to do. Eren probably wouldn’t even mind; he’d always said Levi should be more laid back.

There was a brief beep from the telescreen and Levi heard the call connect as he was putting the last of his uniform and armour into a storage cupboard. Finally, the call had gotten through. Levi turned, intending to call a greeting across the room.

The words died on his tongue.

Eren was laid out in front of the screen in their apartment, eyes closed with his head tipped back over the foot end of the mattress. Outrageously naked, just barely glistening with sweat. A hand curled around his cock, tugging, teasing. Lips parted around a quiet litany of pleasured sounds. Eren’s face was flushed, though that was probably from having his head tipped back rather than from arousal alone. He clearly didn’t know that the call had come through and that had a slow smirk building on Levi’s face. Silly twerp must have left the settings on automatic answering. God forbid that anyone but Levi had tried to call. They would have gotten more than an eyeful.

After all this time, Levi realised that Eren had been waiting all day to turn their first video chat into some long-distance booty call.

Of fucking course he had.

Levi bit back a smirk, caught between wanting to speak and just enjoying the show until Eren noticed that he had an audience. He crept about, near-silently replacing the last of his gear away for the night. Finally, the raven took a seat at his desk. Right in front of the telescreen, the view was incredible. Just a quiet moment of pleasure, of Eren laid bare and pliant, thrusting into his own grip and whispering Levi’s name.

After a few moments of watching Eren writhe, bucking his hips wantonly, Levi couldn’t resist anymore. There was a particularly loud moan, and Levi chose then to speak.

“Is that any way to greet a commanding officer?”

Eren jerked terribly, a moan aborting into tense silence at the sudden other voice in the room. Startled teal eyes met amused grey. The brunet’s eyes widened further and he looked half-ready to salute. Not that a certain part of his anatomy wasn’t giving its own pretty good salute already, Levi noted wryly.

The brunet blinked, owlish eyes a little glassy. “Captain.” He managed, sheepish.

Levi watched the flush on Eren’s face grow dramatically darker.

“Why am I not surprised?” He drawled, his eyes roving over the invitingly bare skin without complaint. “This is hardly fair, you can’t just ambush a man with intergalactic phone sex.”

Eren’s cock twitched hard at the sound of Levi’s voice and it only made the raven’s smirk turn more mischievous.

“T-Technically…” Eren swallowed, “this isn’t a phone.”

“Touché.”

Well at least Levi could say he’d be getting significantly refamiliarized with his husband over what would be a relatively brief chat. Amused grey eyes took in the body that squirmed under his scrutiny. Long limbs and honeyed skin, those pretty pink lips wet and open in surprise at Levi’s sudden appearance on the screen, and half-dazed eyes blinking stupidly while the brunet wracked his brains for something to say.

“H-H-Hi.” Eren managed, upside down and stuttering.

“Hi yourself.” Levi smirked. “You look like you’re having fun there.”

Eren gave a little moan, anxiety threading through the sound. “C-Care to join me? Please say yes, this will be really embarrassing otherwise.”

“Should have thought of that ahead of time.” Levi couldn’t help but smile, appreciating the view of his lithe husband sprawled out on their bed. “Though I wouldn’t be opposed to chatting with you like this.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Eren groaned, covering his face with his non-sticky hand.

“You did say you wanted to talk.” Levi reminded the brunet. “‘Can’t wait to _talk_ to you again, Levi.’ Those are the words I remember. This is a nice and unexpected surprise, though.”

“Unexpected?” Eren gave a snort. “Weren’t you the one who always called me a ‘horny little shit’?”

“True.”

“Whatever, you can talk if you want to but you’d better be prepared for a whole lot of self-loving on this end.”

Levi smiled, propping an elbow against the desk and leaning his chin atop his hand. “By all means, knock yourself out.”

Several expressions filtered over Eren’s face, but he settled for a grumpy pout. Levi was fairly sure that it was mostly sulking, but even that shouldn’t have looked so cute on the damned twerp.

He’d missed his idiot.

Eren heaved a dramatic sigh, as if being asked to talk and pleasure himself was the most tiresome thing he’d had to do all day.

“Poor baby.” Levi hummed, smirking at Eren’s petulant huff.

Eren seemed determined to get himself off even with Levi being a shit about it, though his actions were shy all of a sudden. He was always so eager, always barrelling ahead. The brunet often forgot what it was like to be under the lazy heat of Levi’s gaze, intimidating even now. That stare had used to just about scare Eren half to death. He knew better now. A lot of emotion hid beneath that slate grey gaze, probably one of the most expressive parts of Levi’s face when he was faced with regular company. Eren had earned the right to smiles and little, tender glances. He’d earned it by being an utter moron half the time, but it was one of few things that could make the stony-eyed Captain laugh back when they’d first met.

Before Levi had been stationed at the frontier, lightyears away.

They’d actually been able to go on dates back then. Talk face to face, though Eren was sure he’d been more annoying than anything else back then. Levi seemed to think differently.

And after all the time they’d been together, Eren still couldn’t help but shiver under Levi’s watchful stare now. The raven-haired Captain asked about Eren’s day, about his schedule at boot camp and his grades there like they were having a perfectly regular conversation. He could be downright evil at times. This was definitely one of those times.

Levi watched with quiet glee as Eren attempted to answer his questions and hold conversation, still painfully hard. If anything, trying to pleasure himself while being watched seemed to have Eren even more worked up than usual.

But the brunet finally sighed, face twisting in frustration. He met Levi’s gaze properly for the first time since the call had connected, eyes somehow both pleading and stern.

“Are you going to sit there all night?”

“Can’t a man appreciate the show?” Levi teased. “A little impatient, are we?”

“Would you just take off your clothes, already?”

The unspoken please lingering heavily in the silence, Eren’s stubborn pout more than enough to break Levi’s non-existent resolve. One day the brat would realise that he had Levi wrapped around his little finger. But he hadn’t figured it out yet.

Levi smirked to himself. He’d be a doomed man on the day Eren clued in to just how smitten his husband was.

Eren refused to be distracted by Levi’s quiet chuckle, eyes fixed determinedly on the raven’s figure as he scooted his desk chair back to stand. There wasn’t much on Levi anyway, but Eren still watched with eager focus as the items of clothing on his husband’s body decreased to nothing. Much better. Almost immediately, Eren found himself flushing. Despite Levi’s cool façade, his cock was hard and glistened at the tip when Levi was bare. A long, appreciative moan fell from Eren’s lips and he stared without shame. God what he would have done to get his mouth on that length, the tang of precum on his tongue, throat stretched by the formidable girth. Eren clenched around nothing, wishing now more than ever that Levi could be there.

The raven retook his seat, though he remained wheeled back from the desk so that Eren had a good view. A whole lot of pale skin, muscles shifting as Levi adjusted and made himself comfortable. Light from the telescreen illuminated the Captain in a pallid, bluish glow. It shouldn’t have been a flattering kind of light, but Eren was heavily biased and he knew it.

“I remember that look.” Levi hummed, fingers wandering idly over his stomach. “You look half-starved for it.”

With his pupils blown so wide, Eren looked half-possessed. Dark pools stared at Levi, that gaze unwavering, a pink tongue creeping out to wet soft lips that parted around a sigh.

“After eight months?” Eren shot back, eyes never leaving the steady throb of Levi’s cock, only just now being grasped by long fingers. “Can you blame me?”

He watched Levi toy with himself, loose stroking and the slow roll of foreskin, making Eren chew at his lip at the show. The tip gleamed wetly whenever Levi tugged down, oozing steady beads of clear fluid. Lazy and wanting. Waiting for Eren to pick up his own pace. So Eren did just that, his hand resuming a pleasant grip. He stroked himself with less care, eyes glued to Levi’s every movement, ears straining to catch every last sound.

Levi always seemed so lazy in his pleasure. No matter how fast the pace or how overwhelming the sensations, all he ever seemed to do was sigh – deep and content.

Nothing like Eren, who was all loud moans and snarled bliss.

The brunet moved his hand faster still, free hand trailing across heated skin. He played with his own nipples, tweaking the pinked nubs back and forth and wishing that Levi was there to do so himself.

Where Eren was writhing, Levi had never looked more relaxed. He was slumped rather lazily in his seat, eyes low-lidded and watching the display onscreen, head tilting to the side every so often to appreciate some angle he found particularly delicious. Where Eren rutted up into his hand, Levi pumped himself slowly. Patient where the younger male had nothing but raw need. Levi didn’t need any other stimulation than that, just watching the pretty thing on his bed back home twisting in pleasure. He ended up having to slow his hand, waiting for Eren to shout and twitch his way into release before the raven would allow himself to follow.

Eren blinked weary eyes open even as he was wracked with the final waves of his pleasure, determined not to miss Levi cumming. He heard the tell-tale groan, a low sound that had Eren’s toes curling. Levi arched his back and his cock gave a heavy twitch against Levi’s palm, throbbing visibly and shooting several thick ropes onto his belly.

“Is it wrong that that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?” Eren asked aloud, bleary-eyed and grinning stupidly at Levi from upside down.

He heard a scoff, eyes tracking up to see Levi’s expression.

“Yes I do believe there is everything wrong with that.” The raven chuckled, voice a little airy in the aftermath of his orgasm. “You’re clearly a raving lunatic.”

“You’re the one who married the raving lunatic. Doesn’t that make you some kind of crazy, too?” Eren challenged.

Levi only smiled at his ceiling, shaking his head.

“It didn’t take you long to cum.” Eren observed, his tone cheeky.

Another scoff sounded, Levi shooting a challenging look the brunet’s way. “I dare you to come to the front lines and actually do your job, then see if there’s time in the day for casual wanking. Twerp.” The raven shrugged. “Though this was better than vague space porn, so I guess thank you.”

Eren only snickered at him. “I guess you’re welcome.”

For a few moments, silence reigned.

Eren caught Levi’s eye, biting back a grin.

Levi frowned, arching a brow. “What?”

“Casual wanking?” Eren asked, losing the fight to keep himself from grinning.

The raven rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off.”

“As opposed to formal wanking, yes?” Eren rolled about in a fit of laughter, unaware of the warm gaze that lingered on him. “I gotta remember that. Jean will bust a lung laughing at that one.”

“So you’re keeping Kirschtein up to date with our sex life nowadays, are you?” Levi questioned. “Well if they’re all snickering next time I have to deliver a long-range report, at least I’ll know why.”

Eren gave a one-shouldered shrug, too happy to even try looking apologetic. “Gotta gossip about something while I’m here going out of my mind.”

“In a couple of years it’ll be you out here. I can promise you’ll wish you had the luxury of sitting around being bored by then.”

“I doubt it.” Eren’s grin lost some of its intensity then. “Oh, when are you transferring back, by the way?”

“Are you going to do that serenading bullshit again?” Levi asked, suspicion thick in his voice. “Because I swear to whatever gods are out there, if I see a single musical instrument at the landing zone I’ll be getting on the next available ship to fucking Titan.”

Eren couldn’t help but snort at the memory of the last time he’d welcomed Levi back from a long trip. With questionable singing and a ratty old guitar that he still had, come to think of it. But Levi could see him plotting, so it wasn’t worth the effort.

“I promise, nothing like last time.” Eren smiled. “I just want to know.”

“So you can clean the apartment to within an inch of its life before I get back, no doubt.” Levi muttered.

Well…that wasn’t entirely untrue.

Eren stifled a laugh. “Something like that.”

Levi sighed, but he didn’t bother avoiding the answer. “Another six months at least, I expect.”

That…was much longer than Eren had thought. Six more months? By the time Levi was planet-side again, it would have been over a year since they had last seen each other in person.

The brunet let go of a long, complaining whine. “So long!”

Levi just chuckled at him. “We knew it wouldn’t be a short mission, you’ll be alright. Get familiar with that hand, brat. But not _too_ familiar. I doubt that you’ll want to explain those kinds of blisters.”

Eren stuck out his tongue in response. “You’re mean.”

“But you knew that.” Levi teased, stretching and standing up. “I’m going to go shower, do you want to call it a night?”

Eren pouted.

Levi sighed, but there was no real frustration in the sound. “I’ll switch on the waterproofed telescreen, then.”

At that, Eren immediately straightened and gave a triumphant whoop. “Long-distance showering? Hell yeah! I fucking love technology.”

The raven rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he went. “Yes, technology is a fickle yet glorious thing. We can’t beam from one end of the galaxy to the next, but deep space shower video chats? Oh sure.”

“Hurry up!” Eren’s voice shouted playfully through the room. “I ordered eye-candy to go! The wetter, the better!”

Levi just shook his head and ducked into the bathroom. He was married to that idiot out there, and Levi couldn’t have been happier about that fact. Switching on the telescreen built into the shower wall, Levi found himself smiling the moment Eren’s grinning face flickered into being.

Eren gave a long, considering hum. “I dunno. This is great and all, but it could be better. Like if you were doused with water, come on, come on! Where are those bedroom eyes? Give me sexy, give me that brooding stare. You know what I mean.”

“Idiot.” Levi said fondly, though the sudden rush of water from the showerhead probably drowned him out.

“Maybe.” Eren said, and he’d heard Levi after all. “But I’m you’re idiot, so it’s not so bad.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was pretty tame after the last one X'D wouldn't want to traumatise you guys too much :p


End file.
